User blog:Horizons are Limited/What I Found.
Although my sister isn't here right now, I write in her place. I go through her notebooks on a regular basis. She's a story writer as well. She kept one journal dedicated to this one wikia and I plan on posting what I've found. I think this was written right around March 29th. The Stage Has Been Set (Rollcall For Cataclysm) I sighed heavily. I've know I was a Master Soul for quite some time now, and I was starting to lose it. The voices, god damn them, talked about my eventual fall from grace. I'd curse at them, saying I couldn't and wouldn't. Sure, I'd get weird looks from my sister, but she doesn't need to know. She can't and won't. Not unless I'm out of my right mind. Hell, I already am. So screw what I just wrote. I won't let her know unless circumstance states otherwise. Yeah, that's better. Still, there's these things ''watching me. When my sister talks to me about Dusk, I hear the voices clammer on and on about her demise. How it will be either by my hands, his, or someone else. I shoo her out of my room so that I can deal with these voices on my own. It's late at night, and I hear TD's voice once more. He's been taunting me for some time now. Damn him. "Come with me..." he says soothingly. "Fuck you," I'd reply back tartly. I wanted to sleep, is that too much to fucking ask? I heard him laugh. "You're going to play a very important role in the battle that has yet to come..." he drones. I sit up in my bed and glare at him. I was obviously pissed about not getting sleep as early as I'd like. At least, that's what I want him to think. He tilts his head. "The stage has already been set...now you come with me, or I'll force you..." he threatened. ''Shit. It's either now or never, and I refuse to become a fucking weapon. I thought. I cursed myself and him; him first, of course, and I sighed. "Give me one day. Then I'll come." I managed. I screamed insults at myself inside my head. I never wanted to get captured, but I had no fucking choice. He silently drew away and when he left, I started. I focused on my sister and just imagined everything that could be used as a weapon lock inside her. I flopped back onto my bed, completely exhausted. The kid should never be able to use my abilities, and I can't be used as a weapon. Win-Win. Well not really...The rollcall has started, and cataclysm is yet to ensue. I won't be a part of it, but my sister definitely will. If anyone finds this...My name is Sarah. I go by my father's name of Rob, and everyone, including my sister, calls me that. I'm 15 years of age, female, and I currently reside as the Protector Master Soul. Though I may have to resign my position due to circumstances outside of my control, and leave the wikia, I will still support on the sidelines. It's not a party without the main attraction right? Heh, that sounds so self-centered of me. Maybe I'm just writing for no reason, and no one will ever know... but hey. At least I can pretend right? Category:Blog posts Category:Master Souls